"Enter the Mirror Realm" Memory Scrolls
This was the memory scroll event accompanying the release of the SSR shikigami Ungaikyou. Introduction Rules Rewards When each part of the scroll is fixed, rewards will be distributed across server depending on participation. The participation value depends on the shards being given, and the more given the higher the value. Each portion of the scroll has a separate ranking for participation, and the ranking spans the entire server. Data is refreshed once every minute. Shikigami Story |-| Scroll I = Genesis Legend has it that there’s an artifact stashed away in a snowy peak. It can build a world from whatever it lays its eyes on. “Light is shadow, sky is ground, Yang is Yin... and this side is the other side.” Hence, the chaos in the Mirror Realm ended. When both the Yin side and the Yang side reach out their hands, the stars and the sky are reflected on the ripples. It was a tranquil space where time ceased to flow, as if they wanted to preserve the light of genesis. High upon the clouds, the mirror illustrated the truth of everything bit by bit. He already understands that one should forsake everything, and vice versa. However, the evil in the world has covered all truth. He must blindfold his mundane eyes if he wants to rule out all distractions. “Not all is bad. This way, the wise mirror is freed from dust.” A thousand years passed in an instant. And the world used water as a mirror. The spiritual power of the earth flowed into Ungaikyo through the snowy peak and manifested the true appearance of an illusary world. However, there’s an unbreakable mirror standing between the the Yin side and the Yang side. |-| Scroll II = Acrid Jets Since the world is ever changing, there’s always something missing in the Mirror Realm. There are millions of ways in the world and Ungaikyo has to witness millions of realities to turn the illusory completely into the truth. He left the snowy peak to get closer to the mortal lives and stay afloat where the common folks could see him. The Yang side saw that all lives yearned for ecstasy. Their goodwill shines the brightest in the dark. The humans never yield themselves to the world. Whatever ordeal they go through, they stay strong and their life goes on. While the Yin side saw all lives draw weapons against each other. Their evil will spreads from their hearts to the world. Though the humans are the epitome of all lives, they’re so short-sighted that even ants see a bigger picture than them. They even dragged the whole world into an inevitable doom. “Why not see more of the good side of the world?” “What’s the good in seeing all this self-deception in the world?” Each person has a unique face and everything is complicated. But Ungaikyo soon realized: The mortal world is a painful place where the people tend to be pessimistic. |-| Scroll III = Artifact “Benevolent artifact, please grant us divine power! If you accept it, we will worship you as a true god! Before Ungaikyo, there stands a pain-stricken country, riddled with famine, war, and both natural and human disasters. The mirror could provide them with a better home if he chose to use his power... “No, the humans are greedy. The world in my mirror is not a place to tread upon.” “Why does the artifact even exist if it’s not used for the sake of the world? What value does it hold if the only thing it does is reflect the world?” When neither side could convince the other, a strong spiritual power began to flow through it. The mirror couldn’t withstand it and a crack appeared. “Benevolent artifact, if you refuse to respond to us, let us be your power so our descendants can be saved!” Seeing that the artifact remained motionless, the millions of people in the country sacrificed themselves and channeled their spiritual power into the mirror by force. And by this force, Ungaikyo was activated along with the power of the artifact contained within. He had no intention of saving the world, yet the people still forced him to do so. The yang side gently brushes the crack. If I could break the mirror that’s dividing the world, I... maybe I could go to the other side and embrace the other half of me. Looking at the crack, the Yin side no longer has a calm heart. |-| Scroll IV = Trapped When the artifact was activated, the souls and memories of those people became a sea of pain in the true sense that almost drowned Ungaikyo. To control this powerful spiritual power, Ungaikyo cut off his connection to the mortal world, trying to sort out his scrambled thoughts. Greed, anger, and obsession... Once you’re deep in these thoughts, it’s impossible to get out. And let’s not forget that the thoughts came from the bottom of these peoples’ souls. The more Ungaikyo tried to resist, the harder the people teased him. The Yang side was dragged into a dark and dull wilderness, and the Yin side entered a bright orderly human world - both arrived at the world they hated the most where they struggled and drowned. “To the other side I shall go, to save the other side of me...” “We cannot touch each other… We cannot cross the mirror wall before us...” The Yin side and the Yang side waved their hands in a blank space and caught nothing. To save the other’s world, one must break the mirror between them. But if the mirror is broken, the life of Ungaikyo will end. All they can do is look out for each other, yet they cannot save one another. |-| Scroll V = Separation Though time has passed, Ungaikyo still couldn’t calm down. The ever-growing divine power even allowed them to see the tragic prophecy. Fear, unrest, and bewilderment filled his mind. If a mirror has already accumulated dust, how can it keep itself as clean as it used to be? The Yin side and the Yang side sat before each other with a mirror in the middle, as if they were making their last wish. “Did you see it? The prophecy of the future in the mirror.” “I did. This must be our power too.” “We’re so helpless before our fate. We can’t even give ourselves a warm embrace.” “If the end cannot be altered, we’ll alter the way to this end. We’ll let the legendary artifact sleep, until a blazing foxfire wakes us up for the reunion.” Ungaikyo separated itself into two halves. The Yin side and the Yang side fell into a deep and endless slumber the moment they were separated. According to ancient lore, one half was taken away from an altar and used to create a city of loops with the remaining spiritual power contained inside it. The other half was completely lost in the mortal world. As for what idea Ungaikyo had in his mind and what power is still contained inside the artifact... The answer became mysteries, lost in the long history of time. |-| Scroll VI = Complete After hundreds of years, warm spiritual power filled in the mirror and awakened him who has been sleeping for a long time. Just when he regained his consciousness, he realized he did not have the chance to warn the human: if the other half of the mirror is recovered, it means this world has come to an end. People may not know what tragic fate awaits them, or they do. Whether or not, Ungaikyo can no longer escape his fate this time. Although Ungaikyo has yet to know what is happening to the world, he was convinced that he was once again assigned to a mission, a mission that can only be accomplished by artifact. In spite of the danger the world is suffering, Ungaikyo is more concerned about the other half of himself. After nearly a thousand years, I wonder how he looks? He should be the one I was once familiar with, I suppose. Gallery Category:Event Category:Event Transcript